LJS Legacy
by Pinviini
Summary: Jim Hawkins näkee unta vanhasta piraattiystävästään. (En omista aarreplaneettaa tai sen hahmoja.)


**A/N:Olen oikolukenut vain _itse. Luin monesti läpi, mutta virheitä saattaa silti löytyä. Pahoittelut siitä.**  
**Yrittäkää nauttia.**

_Yö oli pimeä ja lohduton. Robert Louis Stevensonin perintö oli pysähdyksissä kimmeltävien tähtien ympäröimänä. Jim nojasi moppiinsa kuunnellen hiljaisuutta. Morphin muodonmuutos-showsta huolimatta, poika uppoutui syvälle synkkien ajatusten onkaloon. Kerta toisensa jälkeen hän katseli pienen aluksen lipuvan silmien ulottumattomiin, vieden mukanaan myös miehen jota ennen tapasi ihailla. Varkaan elkein tämä mies tuli ja poistui Jimin elämästä jättäen taaksensa vain etäisiä muistoja miehestä jota nuori Hawkins oli kutsunut isäkseen._

_"Miksei kansi vielä kiiltele Jimbo?" möreä ääni kysyi hörähtäen._

_Jim säpsähti kuullessaan Silverin äänen rikkovan pitkään kestäneen hiljaisuuden. Hän kuitenkin toipui šokistaan nopeasti, väänsi kasvoilleen jonkinlaisen hymyä muistuttavan irvistyksen ja oli, kuin ei olisikaan._

_"En viitsi kiillottaa liikaa, muutenhan joutuisit sinäkin katsomaan tuota pärstääsi."  
Nuorukaisen onneksi Silverin tympeä ilme vaihtui rempseään hymyyn ja röhisevä nauru karkasi äänihuulilta.  
Jim ei osannut tarkalleen eritellä edes itselleen, mutta joku siinä karkeassa naurunrähäkässä sai myös hänen suupielensä kurottelemaan korvia.  
Mies taputti tyypilliseen tapaansa vatsaansa, ikään kuin olisi nauramisen sijaan syönyt maittavan aterian ja puhui;  
"Luulin että olisit jo oppinut tuosta riidanhaastamisesta yhtä sun toista."_

_Vaikka kokki puhui riidan haastamisesta, molemmat tiesivät, ettei kyse kuitenkaan ollut tästä. Möhömaha vilkaisi kyborgisilmällääm tähystysvuoroon nukahtanutta keitettyä rapua muistuttavaa toveriaan, herra Scrooppia. Vaikka Scroop vaikuttikin olevan sikeässä unessa ja tuskin edes kuuloetäisyydellä, Silver ei halunnut tuttavallisen pilkan näkyvän sellaisenaan muille, kuin itselleen ja pojalle._

_Jim liu'utti moppia kannen röpelöisillä laudoilla, putsaten toispuoleisesti samaa kohtaa useaan otteeseen._

_"Niin kai. Mutta olen kyllä kuullut olevani aikamoinen jääräpää", nuorukainen vastasi puhallellen tieltä silmilleen tippuvia ruskeita hiushaituvia. Hän ei enää katsonut kokkia, vaan tuijotti nyt itsekin tähystysmastossa kuorsaavaa Scrooppia._  
_Jimin niskavillat nousivat pystyyn, sillä hänellä oli omat epäilyksensä koko tyypistä. Ne murhanhimoiset keltaiset silmät eivät suoranaisesti raikaneet kunniaa ja jaloutta kapteeni Amelialle._

_Silver leikitteli metallisilla sormillaan, niiden väleissä pomppivaa vaaleanpunaista mönjää. Morph päästi nauhana kikatusta jäljittelevää naksutusta._

_"Vähintään paksukalloinen. En ole ikinä nähnyt noin viisasta poikaa, jolta menisi viikkoja oppia moppaamaan", John kiusoitteli, vakavoituen kuitenkin hieman. Long John ei ollut sitä vakavaa sorttia, mutta yritti kerätä itselleen jonkinlaisen uskottavuuden. Silver pelkäsi Jimin alkavan hyppiä silmilleen miehistön edessä jos ei osaisi enää pelätä lainkaan. Tällainen epäkunnioitus vain pahaiselta pojanklopilta tietäisi hänen oman tarunsa mahdollista loppua. Sitäpaitsi mies ei aikonut pilata tätä elämänsä tilaisuutta vain jonkin pojan tähden._

_Vaikka totuus oli, että Silverin pelkäämä skenaario oli käynyt ainakin osapuilleen toteen. Jim ei pelännyt möhömahaista kokkia, vaan päinvastoin hän tunsi Silverin seurassa olonsa jollain tavalla turvalliseksi ja jopa onnelliseksi._

_Jim nauroi kevyesti, mutta ei tajunnut kuitenkaan ottaa isomman lausetta kehotuksensa, vaan enemmänkin vain toteamuksena. Hän raapi aiemmasta kuurauksesta kuivahtaneita käsiään, ottaen tauon moppaamisesta. Morph ei ollut tyytyväinen mopin liikkeen seisahtuessa. John oli käskenyt häntä vahtimaan, että Jim siivoaisi. Karaten kokin sormien välistä, mönjä muutti päättäväisesti vaaleanpunaisen olemuksensa pieneksi mopiksi ja auttoi hieman poikaa. Hän katsoi tehtäväkseen huolehtia työn jatkuvuudesta isäntänsä pettymyksen uhalla._

_"Tulitko kauneusuniltasi vain haukkumaan moppaustaitojani, vai oliko sinulla asiaakin?" Jim kysyi hieman närkästyneenä siitä, että Long John ei ollutkaan tullut vapauttamaan häntä untenmaille._

_"Oikeastaan tulin vaihtamaan pennin ajatuksiisi, mutta et näemmä osaa mopata ja puhua samaan aikaan", Silver vastasi unohtaen taas vakavan ilmeensä, kuin eilisen tiskit, "ehkä sinun siis pitäisi pitää pieni tauko."  
Mies laski painonsa nojaamaan kaiteeseen ja päästi lihaa olevan kätensä retkahtamaan laiskanoloisesti laidan yli, kun taas metallisella piteli suunsa edessä sauhuavaa piippua._

_Jim laski mopin nojaamaan laitaan ja asettui märän uskollisen työkumppaninsa, siis moppinsa, viereen. Hän risti käsivartensa kaiteelle tyynyksi ja laski päänsä lepäämään niiden suojiin._  
_"Oliko se penni vain vertauskuva?" nuori Hawkins kysyi ummistaen silmänsä vain ohikiitäväksi hetkeksi._

_Silver ohitti Jimin turhanpäiväisen kysymyksen, tahtoen viimein sanoa sanottavansa._  
_"Arrowin kuolema ei ollut vikasi, Jimbo."_

_Pojan pää nousi lepäämästä ja villisti tuijottavien silmien katse, pysähtyi Johnin terveeseen silmään._  
_Nämä sanat tuntuivat Jimille pistoilta sydämessä._  
_"Ja kenen vika se sitten oli? Kapteeni käski minun tarkastaa turvaköydet, enkä onnistunut edes niin helpossa tehtävässä", nuorukainen sihisi vihaisesti, yrittäen olla herättämättä mastossa nukkuvaa rapua._

_Silverin silmät tutkivat Jimin omia pitkään, kuin mietiskellen. Miehen katse oli rauhallinen nuoremman kiukkupuuskauksesta huolimatta._  
_"Koska olet jääräpää ja paksukallo, skippaan turhan jankutuksen. Ilman sinua minä olisin kuollut, ilman sinua puolet miehistöstä olisivat lennelleet ympäriinsä, rääkyen henkiparkansa puolesta."_  
_Kokki puhalsi sankan savupilven ilmoille ja imaisi piippuaan uudemman kerran, jolloin sen tulipää valaisi hetken karheaa parransänkeä._

_"Et käsitä Silver!" Jim ärähti säikähtäen oman äänensä voimakkuutta. Vilkaistuaan yhä kuorsaavaa Scrooppia, hän jatkoi taas sihisten; "Kerrankin luulin onnistuneeni jossain ja sitten... Kaikki vaan kaatui päälle."_  
_Siniset silmät alkoivat väreillä, muutaman huomaamattoman kyyneleen noustessa kiusaamaan kyynelkanavia._  
_Hän ei enää katsonut puhuttelijaansa vaan tuijotti edessään aukeavaa maisemaa, joka jatkui samanlaisena silmän kantamattomiin._

_"Sinussa on jotain hienoa Jim. Jotain niin mahtavaa, ettet taida vielä itsekkään käsittää", Silver sanoi ikuisuudelta tuntuneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja laski ison kämmenensä Jimin olkapäälle. Poika kääntyi katsomaan vanhempaansa silmiin, kuin haluten kuulla uudestaan nämä rohkaisevat sanat._  
_Pullea kyynel tipahti sileälle poskelle ja utuisissa silmissä syttyi valo._  
_"Ja sitten kun sinä ymmärrät sen, niin toivon olevani paikalla", möhömahainen mies puhui loppuun ja tunsi Jimin nojaavan kosketukseen._

_Vaikka hän ei halunnut myöntää sitä itselleen, hän oli alkanut pitää tästä pojasta. Niin oudolta, kuin se kuulostikin, mies koki jo saaneensa jotain arvokkaampaa, kuin kaikki maailman aarteet. Ystävän._  
_Tällaista Long John Silver ei ikinä uskonut kohtaavansa._

Jim heräsi säpsähtäen ja nousi istumaan. Hän hieroi unisia silmiään ja pälyili ympäristöään, todeten olevansa omassa huoneessaan. Morphy tuhisi omassa pedissään, jonka Jim oli tälle kenkälaatikosta ja pumpulista rakentanut.  
Nuorukainen hymyili näylle ja juoksetti kämmenensä takkuisten hiustensa läpi. Hän tipautti jalkansa sängyn laidan yli ja haparoivin akselin käveli ikkunalle, josta himmeä valo tunki verkkokalvoille.

Siniset silmät kävivät läpi kaukana loistavia tähtiä, kuin etsien jotain.

_Silloin hän muisti kuinka pieni aurinkovene oli karannut Robert Louis Stevensonin perinnön alaosasta. Rempseän hymyn ja kädenheilautuksen saattelemana se oli kiitänyt silmänkantamattomiin, vieden mukanaan ihmisen jota Jim ihaili. _  
_Vieden mukanaan ihmisen jota nuori Hawkins kutsui ystäväkseen. Ystävän, joka oli muuttanut hänen koko elämänsä._

Jim nojasi ikkunaan pälyillen kaukana möllöttävää kuusirpin muotoista avaruussatamaa.

Yö oli pimeä ja lohduton ja vaikka nuori Hawkins ei sitä silmällä kyennyt erottamaan, hän tiesi Robert Louis Stevensonin perinnön raadon olevan yhä pysähdyksissä satamassa. Samoilla sijoillaan, johon se oli retkikunnan paluupäivänä hylätty.

Syvät haukotukset nostivat veden unisiin silmiin. Raajojaan venytellen hän tepasteli takaisin möyhityn sänkynsä luo ja istahti sen laidalle. Vanhan tapansa mukaan nuorukainen kaivoi yöpöydältä rojujen alta tutun kirjan, jonka kannessa komeili aarreplaneetta.  
Sitä selaillessaan Jim Hawkins oli varma, että tulisi vielä joskus lukemaan lapsilleen tarinoita hurjasta kyborgi-merirosvosta, joka sattuisi olemaan nimeltään Long John Silver.


End file.
